Over the last several years, the growth of cell phones and messaging devices has increased the need for keypads and button/key sets that are small and tightly spaced. In particular, small form-factor keyboards, including QWERTY layouts, have become smaller and more tightly spaced. With decreasing overall size, there has been greater focus on efforts to provide functionality and input mechanisms more effectively on the housings.
In addition to a keyboard, mobile computing devices and other electronic devices typically incorporate numerous buttons to perform specific functions. These buttons may be dedicated to launching applications, short cuts, or special tasks such as answering or dropping phone calls. The configuration, orientation and positioning of such buttons is often a matter of concern, particularly when devices are smaller.
At the same time, there has been added focus to how displays are presented, particularly with the increase resolution and power made available under improved technology. Moreover, form factor consideration such as slimness and appearance are important in marketing a device.
Production of mobile computing devices is made more difficult in the fact that conventional devices use many parts or components. The housing for a typical conventional mobile computing device typically includes a top shell, a back shell, and a midframe. The components that comprise the contents of the housing, such as printed circuit boards and display assemblies, normally require additional assembly steps. Many devices include additional housing features that are provided on the device separately. The result is that the devices often have numerous interconnected components. In the case of the housing, the numerous components yield devices that are less durable and more difficult to assemble.
In order to increase the features and functionality on a computing device, many mobile computing devices employ a sliding construction between two segments of the housing. Typically, in a sliding construction, the housing a computing device is separated into two distinct parts that are coupled to one another to slide. The parts of the housing can be extended or contracted, to reveal functionality and/or adjust the overall size of the computing device.